Like There's No Tomorrow
by Mun.In.Rain
Summary: "Tease." Videl mumbled. Gohan chuckled, "I don't want it to be over before it even gets started, baby!" Videl just shrugged playfully and took a nosedive onto Gohan's lips again.-ONE-SHOT-


**Like There's No Tomorrow**

***~ .Rain~***

**Authors**** Note:** Hey people! This is my second Fic. Hope you guys like it. Since I'm new here, please take the time to rate and review, it'll help me to deliver better.

I would like to thank "**Lancecomwar"**, you are my first reviewer! and I have taken your advice by making it bigger and adding more decription, so hoping for a review on this one from you as well.

**Disclaimer:** I donot own DragonBall Z, otherwise, it would have been a Hentai Anime...

"Fine!"…

"Fine!" …

Gohan and Videl bellowed and stared each other down from the two opposite sides of the bed. Before long, Gohan grabbed a pillow and left their bedroom, leaving Videl alone. She stood there in silence, moments passed. Soon her body wracked up into convulsive sobs. Tears filled her eyes and coursed down her cheeks, falling like little shards of crystal onto the white linens of the bed. She struggled for breath with a hand clamped tightly on her mouth to muffle the sounds of her sorrow as the tears continued to stream.

Gohan sat on the couch in the living room, running his fingers through his hair, regret and anger at a raging battle in his heart. He knew that he and Videl had been having too many fights in their married life recently. The most recent one had just ended with Gohan storming out on her a minute ago. He knew now that he would feel sorry, that a gut wrenching knot would twist and turn violently until he apologized to her. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep knowing that the better half of him was miserable off somewhere. He stood up, carrying the pillow back into their bedroom he brought as a sign that he would be sleeping on the couch tonight. Steeling himself, he gripped the doorknob with white knuckled force when his hyper sensitive saiyan hearing picked up Videl's desperate sobs.

The sound of the door creaking open as Gohan entered made Videl's head take an about-turn towards him, her azure blue eyes now puffy and red-rimed from crying. She bit down onto her swollen lower lip to stifle a groan. She even forgot what it was that they were fighting about! Was it really that trivial? Were they really that pathetic?

Gohan felt like his heart would break in half. Seeing her in this state, a silent roar materialized from his entire being, his breathing became choppy as he made his way to Videl, to comfort her, to take back all the nasty things he had said, to love her like he would never love again…

Because he knew damn well that if something happened to Videl, he wouldn't be able to stand it, nor would he ever be able to love again. She was the sun in his world, the very center. Everything else was around her.

What if there was no tomorrow? What if today, this day, this hour, this minute, was the last of it all? Gohan couldn't contemplate what he would do then. Life was short, abrupt even; there was no knowing where they might end up next. It was now or never…

With that, he rushed to Videl, grabbing her by the forearms and pulling her petite form into his broad, warm chest. He let out the breath he had kept holding the entire time. Videl wrapped her arms around him, holding on for dear life. She breathed in his musky, male scent and the throbbing pain in her throat from crying finally receded.

"I'm so sorry Videl, I'm sorry I said all those things…I-"Gohan didn't know what else to say. Guilt swarmed in his mind, clouding his thoughts. His hands roamed her back, drawing soothing circles. Burying in nose in the crook of her neck, he whispered,"I love you, and I can't imagine losing you. If this is the last moment I'll have with you, then I want you to know, I'll always love you."

Videl sniffed and pulled back to look into his pitch black irises. Gohan leaned in to kiss her lips. It was a loving gesture, where his lips chastely slanted against her delicate ones. Videl ran her fingers through his jet black hair, which were firm yet soft to her yield.

"I love you too, always and forever." She whispered back against his lips, "And I want you…"

Gohan's arms came to wrap around her waist. Videl seemed more than eager, pushing him onto the king sized bed. Crawling onto him, and straddling him with her legs on either side of his hips, she ran her hands into his t-shirt and onto his bare torso. His skin seemed to vibrate under her delicate fingers. Videl broke the kiss to push up the edge of his t-shirt up towards his chest, and on cue, he pulled it off over his head and tossed it aside to the floor.

"A little impatient now, are we?" Gohan taunted with a sexy smirk that made almost all women weak in the knees.

Videl just shrugged playfully and took a nosedive onto Gohan's lips again. This time, without warning, her tongue invaded his mouth and caressed his own. Their tongues clashed into a challenging fight, both exploring mouths already known to each other. Gohan groaned, his hands held the edge of her camisole and started to pull it up inch by inch. Their lungs burning for oxygen, Videl broke the kiss and straightened, and Gohan pulled the camisole off her. Her bra, panties and her camisole shared the same fate of his t-shirt onto the floor, and Gohan reached up to hold her firm, supple, pink nippled breasts in his warm grip. Gohan rolled Videl on her back, as he squeezed gently, his grip becoming firmer. Videl whimpered helplessly as his thumb flicked across both her rosy pink nipples simultaneously, and continuously after her reaction. Gohan pushed her breasts up together, her lust fazed state spiking his blood to his groin. He leaned onto her nipples, taking them both into his mouth at the same time and sucking hard, his tongue darting out and flicking across her sweet tits, and Videl's already dripping pussy throbbed with a dull ache deep inside of her.

Videl's hands trailed down to her wet entrance to touch and relieve herself, only to be shoved away by Gohan's knee. His mouth left her nipples with a slight 'pop', and he stood up on his knees on the bed before her spread legs. He stood there for a few moments, fumbling with the drawstring of his trousers, licking his lips occasionally at the sight of his beautiful wife spread before him like a feast. Videl's eyes were hooded with lust, her desire clearly evident in her dripping wet cunt.

"Tease." Videl mumbled.

Gohan chuckled, "I don't want it to be over before it even gets started, baby!"

Videl let out an appreciative groan when Gohan finally decided to divest himself of his trousers and reveal the monstrosity he had for a cock. It was nearly ten inches long, 5 inches in circumference, with an angry red head dewy with pre-cum. The shaft was thickly veined, its root graced by a light dusting of black pubic hair. Videl stared at his dick for what seemed like an eternity, her mouth watering, failing to notice when Gohan had grabbed both her ankles and slid her down the bed. His thumb reached up to her pink, saturated folds, rubbing her clit in feather light circles as his middle and ring finger pushed inside her.

"You know, it's a full time job keeping this greedy, wet cunt satisfied…" Gohan rasped in his husky voice.

"Ohh! Ah Gohan…Mmh" Videl moaned as Gohan fingered her, spreading her juices around inside her to relax and prepare her for his big cock. Pumping his thick fingers inside her, he tapped onto a spot inside her which he knew well to be her G-spot. Videl inhaled sharply, hissing as she was so close to the precipice…

Gohan rubbed the pad of his thumb over and over her clit, driving his fingers, assaulting her G-spot, and Videl was overwhelmed with the barrage of pleasure. Sheen of sweat misted her body as her hips bucked to his thrusting wrist; she came with a shrill cry of climax, quivering all over, pleasure radiating in waves from her sex towards her entire being.

Unable to wait any longer with a raging hard-on, Gohan kissed Videl, tongue fucking her smart little mouth, only to be rolled onto his back by her. Videl now straddled Gohan as before, and Gohan appreciated her taking charge. She lifted her hips and lowered herself onto his protruding erection, inch by delicious inch. The slippery, bulbous head slipped and disappeared instantly inside her, and she slammed down onto him with a single downward thrust.

"Ah, Fuck! You're so tight." Gohan roared. Videl's walls were rippling around his shaft, squeezing him like a tight fist. She squeezed her insides, eliciting a growl from her husband. Placing her small hands on his broad chest, she raised herself to the tip of his member, and slammed down onto him once more. She picked up the rhythm, slow and steady, yet so hard and deep. Gohan's fingers wove magic on her clit and his other hand busied itself on her bouncing tits, flicking them restlessly.

Being on top, his cock wasn't grazing the only spot inside her where she needed to be touched, so she whimpered helplessly, "Gohan…I-I can't…"

Knowing what she meant, Gohan rolled her over onto her back, and mounted her, wrapping her legs around his waist, hooking her ankles at his lower back. "Grab the pillow, and don't let go."

Gohan drove his big cock to the root into her tight wet pussy, working it up like a battering ram, shoving her up the bed. His weighty testicles slapped her ass, a sound so erotic that it turned each other on; he got harder, she got wetter. Squelching sounds of their pumping sex speared the air. Her nipples, now hard as little pebbles bounced along on their round boobs, teasing and tickling Gohan's chest. Sweat shimmied down from his body onto her pert tits, causing her to tingle all over.

"Don't come. Make it last." Gohan rasped into her ear, sucking on her earlobe, fucking her at a speed which only a saiyan was able to achieve.

"W-what?-mmh, ngh, ah, AHH, AHGN…" Videl screamed, loud enough for the entire neighborhood to hear as he speared his big, rock-hard cock into her hot wet depths. She twisted her fingers and bit her lip, gripping the pillow with white knuckled force in an attempt to stave off her orgasm.

"Oh, Gohan… I'm going to come if you don't slow down…" Videl begged.

When Gohan angled his thrusts, Videl could feel the plush wide crest of his cock rubbing on a sweet, sweet spot inside her. Her lips quivered involuntarily in anticipation for orgasm, but she tried her best to stop the dam from bursting, to make it last…

"Please, Gohan…I c-can't…" she squealed as her toes curled in tiny tingles of shockwaves.

"Don't you want to come, Videl?" Gohan teased. "Come Videl, just let go."

With that, Videl was thrown over the edge. She came, crying out his name, the sheets bunching under her iron grasp. Her back bowed up into Gohan's body, shuddering as the sheer force of the climax wreaked havoc on her senses. White light burst into dazzling fireworks underneath her closed eyelids. She screamed out garbled versions of Gohan's name, unable to form coherent speech as pleasure spiked through her in jolts of electricity. Goosebumps ran up her arms, her toes curled as pleasure unfurled in her womb, her nipples beaded as her skin was so oversensitive.

Gohan was close behind, thrusting through her orgasm. Her climax had her inner walls rippling and clamping down on him, making his climax inevitable. He came with a growl, his back arching, stilling and emptying himself inside her with thick strings of hot, sticky cum. His Adams apple bobbed as he gasped for release. Videl could feel him spurt and spill his essence deep in her, and it felt like a million feather-light fingers tickling and teasing her insides. She gasped and panted, fighting for breath.

Resting himself on his arms, with himself still lodged inside her, he gave her one of his sexiest smirks. She smiled back, love and affection blooming in the depths of her sapphire irises. Gohan leaned down to kiss her forehead, her nose, her cheeks and finally her lips. He had made love to her like there was no tomorrow, maybe Videl knew this, maybe she didn't. But at least now Gohan had no regrets. Tomorrow, or no tomorrow-he would die a happy man now, knowing surely that just a lifetime will never be enough to love his beloved Videl.

Also because the make-up sex was just as hot! But he thought of keeping that to himself for the time being…

**Authors Note:** Please Rate and Review, cause I think I deserve at least 5 revies for this work... :)


End file.
